


Wolf Tickets

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: True Blood with a Lemon Twist [8]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Wolf, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Character of Color, Full Moon, Furry, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara Thornton has finally come to terms with vampires, witches and werewolves sharing the world she lives in. Thus making the pretty bartender believe she had seen and heard it all... until now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Animal By Maroon 5  
> A/N: Dedicated to the sexiest bodies on True Blood (Joe Manganiello and Rutina Wesley) An 'Altara' Lemon for ya'll...

_ _

 

 

 

* * *

The moon was full and bright as it illuminated the impenetrable forest. The lovely woman noticed the dense bushes violently rustle causing an unsettling chill of apprehension to run up her spine. The dark-skinned beauty walked in hast down the path. A guttural growl caused her to come to an abrupt halt. A pair of glowing amber eyes peered at the now trembling woman. Her entire body froze with fear, she was certain this was her last moments alive.

Her thoughts were confirmed when a white wolf stalked from the bush. Instincts told her to step in reverse as the huge animal pursued towards her. The back of her sandaled foot crashed into a large stone and she toppled backward, crashing to the ground.

The sting of her foot and her now aching back did not register. Her doe eyes widen as the large, daunting beast crept dangerously closer. Tara helplessly curled her petite figure into a tight ball on the ground and began to pray for a quick death.

The wolf began licking her bruised ankle and made his way up to her hands. The tongue was soft and gentle. It downright tickled and the young woman found the courage to spread apart two fingers and peak out at her attacker.

Its fluffy white tail was wagging! Quickly she managed to gather her wits again.

"Good doggy." Tara wheezed out in relief, her freight slowing waning. "You really scared me there." Her brown eyes remained locked onto its amber ones while cautiously uncoiling from her balled position. "I'm gonna go home now." She slowly stood to her feet, then looked down at her still trembling knees. She let out a deep exhale and forced her feet to sprint forward. She had only managed to walk a few feet ahead when she heard...

"Wait, Tara..." A familiar voice called out. "Wait-baby, it's me..."

Tara turned and gasped. Her boyfriend Alcide stood, naked in place of the white wolf. He blinked large, impossibly dark eyes at her, his mouth hanging open.

"What the hell...Alcide...What the...That was you...Oh My God! You're a werewolf!" Utter confusion prevented her from responding coherently.

"I didn't know how to tell you." Alcide uttered. He continued to stare dumbly in her direction. "I was out huntin with the pack when I spotted you. He let out a long-suffering sigh. "I figured this was as good of a time as it'll ever be."

"So you were out huntin..." She crossed her arms over her chest. "What the fuck do you hunt wolfman!?"

"Not people, if that's what you're thinking. I hunt rabbits, squirrels, possum, raccoons, but not people."

Tara's stern expression softened. Her beautiful muscular man was standing there, completely naked, and not showing a hint of shame over it. He had nothing to be ashamed of. He was stunning, man or beast.

She surveyed him for a moment longer before extending her hand out to him. He hesitated and then inhaled shakily before placing his fingers on hers. Leaving him with no doubt, his girl loved him, all of him, completely.

Tara adopted as innocent a look as she could muster. "Shift and let me pet you."

"You want me to shift?" His eyes widened in a downright comical manner.

"You heard me. I'm not walking home with a butt-naked man." Tara threw back her head and laughed. "Honestly, Alcide, I don't want anyone seeing that big dick of yours."

Smirking at the manner in which he was blushing, and there was little else he could do but acquiesce. He shifted and Tara gasped at the magic that just happened right before her eyes. The wolf nudged against her and she palmed his fur rubbing and petting his head earnestly. She leaned forward and nuzzled her face to his. Her wolf is soft to the touch, his fur tickled at her bare skin. The beautiful woman and the white wolf walked down the moonlit path, side by side all the way home.

The moment she closed the door to their home Alcide shifted into his human form. Tara was slowly removing her jean shorts and the tank top. He cleared his throat and cast a lustful glance at her. She stood topless with only a pair of white cotton panties on. He shivered, though this time it was because of the crush of her breasts against his chest.

His mouth found hers and she met his movements with her own until they found a perfect rhythm with one another. Intense heat rippled up her spine.

He needed a moment to catch his breath and he pulled his lips from hers. "I'm sorry baby."

"What are you apologizing for?" she admonished, shaking her head and brushing errant strands of hair out of his eyes. "This is an entirely new situation for both of us."

"But I should have told you sooner..."

Her hands slid down the meaty muscles of his back and cupped the hard curves of his buttocks drawing him closer.

"Is that what your instincts told you?" She purred in his ear. The tease was worth it when he began to sputter incoherently.

"Well...my instincts are saying that it's time to stop talking," He smiled and leaned down for another kiss.

The kiss was soft at first, transitioning fluidly into a more passionate one. A low growl vibrated against her lips, inflaming her. She pulled away for air and nuzzled her nose against his. He pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes so deep and warm, she could drown in them.

She blazed a trail of hot kisses from his mouth across his bearded jaw to his ear, where she nibbled at his earlobe. He was just beginning to relax when he heard Tara murmur, "I need you to take me right now."

A savage groan emerged from his chest. He forced himself to find gentleness. He lifted her and rushed to their bed. Lascivious yearnings consumed him as she took in her beautiful dark form. Her cherub face glistened with lust. Alcide responded by stretching his muscular body atop her; an insistent knee parted her thighs. The sensation of her skin against his was nearly too wonderful to bear, and he made a low, pleased sound when her lips grazed against his collar.

Contours of his muscles gleaming black hair in wild disarray, the mouth was swollen, bright eyes flashing amber. Experimentally, she rotated her hips, startling a gasp out of her lover. She moved forward and began the process herself. He was so big, she cried out sharply when they were connected, her nails digging into the flesh of his back hard enough to draw blood. He showered her face with kisses as he pushed inside her wet center. He plunged deep and she gasped as a warm rush spreads inside her.

They moaned helplessly, consumed by wild desire. They exchanged bites and scratches as often as kisses and caresses; for Tara was, at her heart: a wild creature (as was he), but the battle for dominance eventually ended with Alcide as the victor. She screamed as her body trembled and erupted in an earth-shattering orgasm.

She sensed the tension quivering his body. She felt it in the tempo of his thrusts. It felt as if her body clung and suckled his invading presence, bathing him in her arousal. His muscular body jerked and he uttered a sound like a sob. He lost himself to her liquid arousal and his thrust grew deeper, harder. He came roaring, violently spilling his seed into her still quivering sex.

When Alcide woke the next morning, he was aware of one thing. Tara was a vision while she was sleeping. At some point in the night, he must have turned so that he was facing her, because there she was before him, with every inch of her shapely form on display from the waist up. Her thick dark hair was falling over one slim shoulder and, unable to resist, he reached out and took a strand within his fingers, reveling at the soft texture.

He couldn't help his smile when she sighed softly and shifted towards him, her free arm draping over his waist as she snuggled nice and close.

He was certain that the dark and lovely woman was doing this on purpose now. He thought hazily as he brought his hand up and ran his fingers slowly along the skin of her arm, dipping his head and nuzzling against her hair and inhaling her sweet scent.

"You know for someone who doesn't hunt people, you sure sniffin me like I'm a piece of chicken," the object of his affections murmured, effectively jolting him back to reality.

"It's not my fault that your scent is alluring," He laughed sharply and trailed his fingers along the shape of her jaw.

"Am I that irresistible to you?" she chuckled, making his senses reel when she began to stroke lazily over his hardening cock.

His dark eyes glinted with mischief and she shrieked happily when he twisted and pinned her beneath him. "I want to explore every inch of you Tara Thornton, let me discover you."

She moaned quietly when he settled on top of her so that every inch of their bodies was touching. He brought his eyes to hers, and the look in those brown, glittering depths told him that she was more than ready to continue.

Of course, it was not long before she turned the tides and pinned him under her so she could do some discovering of her own, but he wasn't about to complain about that. Not one bit.

 


End file.
